Stu Pickles
Stuart Louis "Stu" Pickles (born October 23, 1958) is the father of Tommy and Dil, the younger brother of Drew, and the husband of Didi Pickles. He is described as an absent-minded toy inventor. His birthday is between October 19th and 25th (according to the All Growed Up special), and he was born in 1958, according to the episode Sour Pickles. He is voiced by the late Jack Riley as an adult and by his son's voice actress, E.G. Daily, as a baby. Description Stu is a long-time inventor of various children's toys. The inspiration for this occupation is his infant son, whom he thought would enjoy playing with new toys created by his father. However, malfunctions usually occur with his inventions, and when his inventions do not malfunction, they scare the kids. Stu is a fun-filled kid in an adult body. His favorite pastime is inventing. Aside from inventing and playing with his sons, he's mostly seen arguing with his older brother, Drew. Drew and Didi tend to scold him for not getting a more dependable job to help support his family, but Stu doesn't seem to like non-manual labor; when he once got a job selling lard, he showed great disdain for it. Like the others, Stu gets tired of his father's over-exaggerated stories. Stu loves his family dearly, and goes to many lengths to keep them happy, even at his own expense. Sometimes he does the unnecessary to get people to like him. According to his birth date, Stu is about 33-39, as the series takes place in the early 1990s. In the episode The Legend of Satchmo, Lou makes a comment about being "35 years old and discovering you've never really lived," to which Stu looks troubled. This implies that he is 35 throughout the series. His age is confirmed in The Blizzard ''when Chas reminds Stu that he is 35 years old and that he doesn't have to go to school anymore. In ''All Grown Up!, he is in his mid-to-late forties, though his appearance has not changed much other than having darker hair and bags under his eyes. Looks Stu has peach skin, with light purple hair. He wears a green, collared shirt under a darker green blazer, a red tie with gray polka-dots, brown shoes, and a pair of blue jeans. Ten years later, in All Grown Up!, his light purple hair is now a darker purple, and he has bags under his eyes to show that he has aged. His outfit remains unchanged, except for his tie, which is now striped. Appearances Stu Pickles has appeared in many episodes of Rugrats. His first appearance was in Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing, with his last appearance in Rugrats being Kimi Takes The Cake. His last appearance in All Grown Up! was Golden Boy. Trivia *Stu is based on the show's creator, Gábor Csupó. *In Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing, his name was Stu Pickles Jr. *Stu's favourite TV shows are the Dummi Bears and Blocky & Oxwinkle. *Stu drives a blue Citroen DS. It is more than likely a gray market 1971 DS23 due to the fact that it seems to have an automatic transmission and air-conditioning. The Citroen DS is a perfect vehicle for a quirky inventor like Stu Pickles, because the car itself has many quirky and advanced technological features that would impress someone like him. *In the episode "Moving Away", Drew mentions to the neighbors in the flashback to when the kids first met that Stu and Didi have just moved from Akron. However, it has been shown in numerous episodes that Stu and Drew have known Chas since childhood, and they have lived in the town where the series takes place since they were babies. Stu more than likely took a job offer in Ohio right before or right after he married Didi, or it's possible (but less likely) that Didi is from Ohio and that's where they met. The possibilities are endless, but Stu taking a job in Akron is the most likely scenario. *As seen in Family Reunion, Stu has a family who live in Willoughby, Iowa. *Unlike other characters, his name was changed to "Hugo Pickles" in the Latin American dub. *His birthday was revealed to be between October 19th and 25th in the All Growed Up special, when Didi referenced that he was born "on the cusp" between Libra and Scorpio. *He mostly argues with his brother Drew Pickles. *As shown in the episode "Sour Pickles", Stu was voiced by his son's voice actress in his infancy, and like Tommy after him, Stu was determined and carried a screwdriver in his diaper. *According to the episode "Naked Tommy", he has a great-aunt named Lois who went naked but was the only one in his family to do so (besides Tommy). It is unknown whose side of the family Lois is on. Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pickles Category:Fathers Category:Uncles